


for now

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: For now her sacrifices will be enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own Avatar: The Last Airbender nor am I profiting off this.

For now her sacrifices will be enough. The moon will return: creamy white, fat and full. Tonight her people will fight and live while tomorrow will allow for grief and rebuilding.

Yue slips into inky black waters, because her people teach her never to fight the eternal push and pull. None bothered teaching her how to perform the dance, but she has eternity now. 

The pushing feels choppy and uncertain, and she ought to know how to perform, but she has eternity now. 

La continues pulling her. Once the war settles, her new world is quiet and dark. 

For now.


End file.
